


The Dragon Mage Part 1 The Fire Temple

by ryotigergirl



Series: The Dragon Mage [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Barry is not the Flash, Barry is still fast, Dragon AU, Elf Oliver, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Rouges, Good Slade Wilson, M/M, Non human characters, Sex in later chapters, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, some character are Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryotigergirl/pseuds/ryotigergirl
Summary: Barry find him self with a dragon name Flash who he is soul bond to. He meet an elf name Oliver and his Dragon Shado. He is in whole lot of something and doesn't know one thing about what he going to do.





	The Dragon Mage Part 1 The Fire Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Flash and so I want to write a Flash fanfic. I how you like it. I don't own the Flash or any DC works I use in this story. This is unbeta If you see any misspelling let me know. 
> 
> I hope you guy like it.

A young man with a set of deep green blue eyes looked around the dark room he found himself. He had no idea how he came to be here or where here was. One minute he was running to work the next he found himself in this room. The wall where made of a black stone. The was nothing in the room except a stone table there was an egg-shaped stone in the middle of it. The stone was a deep red with gold vanes through it. The moment he saw the stone he felt a power flow through him and a little voice calling for help. He started to walk towards the table and the red stone that was glowing with lightning that was picking up the closer he got to it. He felt that need to touch it. Once he was closer he places his hand on the sparking stone. A flash of power and lightning stirred through the room. The young man blinked his eyes until he could see once more. He eyes ran around then back to the red stone. It was no longer sparking, and he felt that he had found a part of himself. He picked up the reds stone hugging it to his chest. Deep in his soul he knows that he had to keep the egg-shaped rock safe.

 

Not even a minute the young man started to hear footstep echoing through the room. A small voice echoing in his mind was telling him to run as he turned to the only doorway. A man comes walking in to the room meeting the young man’s green blue eyes he starts to yell. “Hay…Put that back!”

The young man felt that something was off. He felt fear and that odd power run through him. He started to run. The same lightning that once covered the red stone was now flowing around and over and in to the green blue eye man. He could hear the man yell at him to stop but the male kept running moving as fast as lightning. He ran outside until he came to a river. He tried to stop running he before he fell into the water, but he had no such luck and fell in. The river flowed fast and hard. he couldn’t stay on the surface no matter how hard he tried. All he could do was to pull the egg-shaped rock close to himself and try to grab onto anything he could to stop being pulled under. He kicked his legs but no matter how fighting he did with all he had. He couldn’t keep it up. It felt like hour and he was getting weaker and weaker until he blacked out.

 

***

He felt like his face was being lick and there was a weight on his chest. “Wake up.”called a childlike voice.

He opens his blue green eyes there was soothing wrong he remembered falling in to a river and fight to not drown but here he was with no idea how he got out of the river. He need to find out what was going on, so he looked down at the weight on his chest. “What??” 

 There was a little lizard that looking like a Chinese dragon with wings in the middle of it back on his chest. It had a snake-like body with four legs covered in red scale.  It had to small jagged horns and lighting shape whiskers both the color of gold. Its face was horse shape. The little lizard looked as if it was made for speed. “ I said wake up.” A child like voice came from the dragon like lizard.

                “What…what are you??”

                The child like voice rang out once more. “I am a dragon but it not time to take about this you need to wake up now. We are not safe.”

                “A dragon!!! What the hell? But... But ... Wait I am a wake.”

                “No, you’re not. We are in your mind Now Wake up!!”  At that the dragon bite down on His arm.

                He jumped up and found himself laying on the side of a river with the red egg-shaped stone in his arms. He looked around and saw that he was deep in some forest. The tree where so tall he couldn’t see the tops. He looked at the river placing his hand on the odd stone. ‘What did I get myself in to?’ He thought to himself

‘You save me.’ The little voice that told him to run said from inside his mind. He jumped looking around it sound like the dragon form his dream. It seems that he might be going mad.  ‘and you not going made.’

“The why am I hearing you?’ He said out loud.

‘That because we’re linked. You are my mage as I am your dragon.’

“Dragon? Like in my dream?”

‘Yes, and that was me.’

“Okay.” He looked at the egg-spade rock. “So, You’re in the rock and it not an egg-shaped rock it’s an egg.”

‘Right.’ He could hear happens coming from the voice.

“And the Flash of lighting that happen when I touch the egg was us linking.’

The voice let off a happy sound. ‘Yes, and I think we should start moving before we’re fond by that man.’

The young man nodded before pushing himself to his feet. He could feel in his soul that he didn’t want to be fond by that man. There was a power in him that went deep in to his vary being. He could hear it sang and the song told him to run until he was safe. ‘Were should be go?’ He asked the dragon.

‘Follow the river.’

He nodded as he started to walk. Head down river. He kept looking around as he walk hoping not to run in to the man who yelled at him or someone who would try to hurt him or the egg. ‘what do I call you dragon?’

‘I am Flash.’

He smiled ‘Nice to meet you flash I’m Barry.’

‘I know. I was the one who pulled you to me and when I did I everything about came to me.’

‘Oh okay. That kind of off putting.’

‘I am sorry. I had no power over the info I got from you. We are soul bond.’

‘It alright. I think. What does it mean to be soul bond?’

‘One you know. We can talk without words.’

Barry nodded and smile. ‘Ya, I got that one.’

He could fell that Flash was happy as the dragon kept speaking to Berry. ‘You will live as long as I do.’

‘How long is that?’

‘1,000’s of year.’

‘Wow!!’

‘You could say that. The next thing are bound give us is the sharing of power. When you got us out of that place. You use the speed of the lightning that live with in me.’

Barry nodded as he looked around it felt like they were being watch. He start to walk faster. ‘think we’re being watch.’

‘If we are I can’t tell. Right now, I see and hear through you.’

‘Can you do that after you’re out?’

‘Yes.’

‘How long until you’re hatch?’

‘I don’t know.’

A cloaked finger land in front or Berry from one of the trees. The green eye male stop then takes a step back. The cloaked finger seem to be male and was looking Berry over with bright blue eyes. He stop at the egg in Berry’s arms. In a deep voice he asked. “Where did you get that egg?”

“I…I was pull to him…”

“Pull to him??”

“Will I think Flash is a him….” He looks down at the egg. ‘Are you a him?’

‘Yes.’

“Okay Flash is a him.” He looks back up at the man.

“You soul bond to the egg.”

“Yes.” Barry answers even though the blue eye male wasn’t asking.

A look of determination felled the male eyes as he pull off his green hood showing tan skin, long blonde hair and pointed ears. “I am Oliver, Ranger of these wood, Rider of Shado.”

“Rider???”

‘He is bound to a dragon.’

“Rider one name for a person who is bound to a dragon.”

“Okay. It need to meet you Oliver. I am Barry, Rider of Flash.”

‘Can I trust him?’

‘He is a light elf and is a dragon’s mage they are good aligned.’

‘okay’

“We need to get you to safety. Flash can help you if you are attacked. This land his rule by a evil man who will and has killed dragon and there riders.”

“That’s not good.”

The elf nodded at he turn in to head in to the wood. “Follow me. We’ll head to the Temple of Fire.”

“Temple of fire?” Barry ask as he follow the elf in to the woods.

“You never hear of the temples?”

“No. I don’t thing I am from here.”

Oliver looked back at the other male. Barry had dirty blonde hair, light skin, he was dress in wet blue jeans, a starwars t-shirt and massager bag across his chest. “Now that I look at you it does seem you are not from these lands with the odd clothes you have on.” He look back they way they were walking. As he kept talking. “The temples are place for new dragon riders to go and train with their dragon’s. Each temple had a sit of skill for the rider to learn after learning what you can from the temple you move on to the next and learn the skills that temple. You keep going from temple to temple until you learn all that you need.”

“That helpful but why are there temples?”

“The rider are peace keep. They protect the people. All rider are good but not all people with dragon are riders. The dark ruler of this land has a dragon that he spelled to obey him.”

“Oh my god that terrible.”

“I know.”

Barry fell quit as he looked down at Flash egg. ‘Was that the person who had you?’ He ask his dragon.

‘Most likely.’

Oliver looked back at the human. “Keep up.  We need to get to my camp before dark. Shado is worry and I don’t like it.”

Barry looked up walk fast to keep up with the elf. They walk what seem like hours until they came to Oliver and Shado camp. Shado was sleek black blue dragon. She was sitting net to a larger dragon the same color as her. Sitting on the larger dragon was a tall human man with short black and gray hair and only one robin blue eyed. He jumped down from the dragon back when he spotted the two males. “Ello.”

Oliver came up to the man and smiled. “Hello Slade.  Shado did tell me you and Yao Fei were here.”

The man Slade smiled at the elf. “I told her not to. I want to surprise you.” He pulled Oliver in to a kiss.

The elf kissed back putting his arm around the human neck. Pulling back after a long kiss. “I missed you.”

“Miss you to Love.” Slade says as he put his arms around Olive waist as looked away from the elf face to Barry. “Who is this Love?”

Oliver turns in Slade arms. “This is Barry the new rider and his dragon Flash. I found down by the river.”

“Ello Barry. I am Slade, rider of Yao Fei sire of Shado.”

Barry waved. “Nice you meet you all.”

“Back at ya Kid.”

“We should get you in to better clothes” Oliver states as he pull away from Slade. He walks over to a pack next to a large tree pulling out a sit of green dye leather grab. He walks over to Barry handing them to the younger male. “Give me Flash and Go change.”

Barry nodded as he handed over the red egg taking the grab from Oliver. He walks behind a tree changing in to the dry leather grab. After a few minutes he come back with his wet this. The two older men were starting to set up for the night and fixing food. Olive sat Flash’s egg in between shado claws. “What can I do to help.”

Oliver looked up from what he was working on. “Nothing go sit with Shado and your Dragon.  You just bound you need rest.”

Barry nodded at he walk over to his dragon and Shado. He sat down in between her claws picking up Flash’s egg.  Oliver was right he felt like he could sleep for days. He sat and watch the two men work. After something Slade can with a bowl of soup. “Eat up kid then rest. We got a long day coming tomorrow.”

The young man nodded looking down at the food he started to eat. Not long after he finish his food he feel in to a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. let me know what you think.


End file.
